


Needing Relief

by VixenFics69



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenFics69/pseuds/VixenFics69
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Needing Relief

You walked into JungKooks room, him trailing behind you. You had both just gotten back from the Arcade where he had spent the last half hour of the time teasing you relentlessly. Not only had he been whispering dirty things in your ear, but he had also had you straddling him in a seemingly "innocent" make out session in the back. He had started to grind into you over and over again, until you finally got off of him grumpily, leaving him chuckling.  
"Kookie I'm gonna go take a shower," you said as you slid your leather jacket off your arms and set it on the bed. He took his own jacket off. You walked up to him and rested your hands on his chest. "Care to join me?"  
"Not right now princess, I'm tired," he replied. You pouted and whined. "Hey! Don't do that, I didn't say at all, I said not right now," he said, scolding you. You huffed and turned to walk away. He slapped your ass as you walked off, smirking. "Love you."  
"Love you too!" You called from down the hall.  
You stepped under the warm water and sighed in content. However, your thoughts instantly went to the last time you and Kookie had shower sex, which didn't help your currently sexually frustrated state. How he pushed you against the wall, ramming into. How he ran circle after circle over your clit with his thumb, making you moan his name louder and louder until you were screaming.  
You let your eyes flutter shut as you remembered the feeling. Your own fingers slid down between your legs and rubbed over your clit. The throbbing between your legs was becoming intense and you needed to ease it. It wasn't working though. Sighing, you finished your shower routine and climbed out.  
After getting dressed, you went into the living room. JungKook was sitting on the couch, feet resting in the coffee table. He was watching one of his favorite movies. You sat beside him, your legs over his. His eyes glanced up your bare legs, your bright blue panties, and the t-shirt that covered your braless chest. He raised an eyebrow at you, smirking before turning back to his movie.  
"Hey, Kookie?" You said in a sing-song voice, tracing circles on his shoulder.  
"Yes, princess?"  
"You wanna...you know...mess around?" You asked hopefully. He glanced at you.  
"Not now princess, my movie's got like twenty minutes left, then we can." You groaned but leaned against the arm of the couch. You did wait, for a good five minutes before the throbbing grew more intense, to the point where you were shifting your position every few seconds just to stay comfortable.  
"What are you doing?" JungKook asked after the fourth time you moved.  
"It's uncomfortable," you whined. He sighed and looked at you.  
"C'mere," he beckoned you over. You excitedly straddled him. He grabbed your left leg, confusing you. He placed it between his own and pushed you onto his left thigh. You jumped at the sudden feeling. "Here," he smirked, "figure it out."  
You glared at him as he went back to his movie.  
"I'm gonna look stupid," you complained.  
"No, you won't. Now please princess, let me finish this movie and then I'll fix your problem okay?" He kissed you. "Either wait or figure this out." You really didn't want to wait, so you lowered yourself onto his thigh, jumping again at the feeling. You sighed, pressing onto him harder, a moan escaping your lips. JungKook smirked and shifted so he could look over your shoulder at his movie. You started to rock your hips back and forth, head tilting back at the feeling. Your fingers dug into Kookie’s shoulders as you sped up your grinding.   
It was growing increasingly difficult to keep quiet as you rubbed yourself against his leg. The feeling of rough denim against your thin panties, pressed flush against your swollen clit was driving you insane. JungKook could see how riled up you were, faced flushed, head tilted back, thighs begging to be touched...man was this turning him on. He still wanted to tease you though, so he flexed his thigh multiple times making you cry out. You were so lost in ecstasy that you didn’t even notice his hands creep up to your hips, pulling you onto his leg, pushing you towards your high.  
“Oh my God,” you whined, biting down on the hand meant to muffle your moans. “Son of a bitch,” you moaned, trying to muffle your increasing pleasure. Kookie had completely lost interest in his movie, eyes watching your face as your head tipped back, moans escaping your lips. The hand meant to stifle your moans had fallen to grip onto his shoulders as your pace quickened. His hands trailed from your thighs to your hips, where he helped you grind into him harder. He couldn’t help the growing bulge beneath his jeans as he watched you fall apart.   
You were completely lost in your own world of pleasure, absolutely oblivious to what was going on around you. When Kookie's lips suddenly trailed down the length of your throat, you moaned loudly, completely forgetting why you were doing this in the first place. He quickly found your sweet spot, sucking at the soft skin above your collarbone. His large hands reached around to cup your rear.  
“I’m close...” you whined, “Oh god...so close.” Kookie could feel your motions growing weak, so he lifted his leg up to meet your clothed core. He could tell you just needed a little more prompting and you'd be there. You tangled his raven locks in your fingers as you sighed heavily. Your hips rocked back and forth on his thigh faster as you reached your peak.  
Right as you were about to fall over the edge, JungKook slid a hand in between you and his leg, pressing onto your clit, hard.  
“Holy shit!” you shrieked. “Jungkook!” You held onto him for dear life as you came, riding out your high against his hand. You whimpered as you collapsed into him. There was only a minute of serenity before JungKook shot up, wrapping your legs around his waist.   
“You should do that more often,” he smirked. Reaching his bed, he dropped you down, giggling. Then, he slammed the door behind him.


End file.
